What Happens In Panama
by hotbloodedbones
Summary: There is more to Kate's Wet Teeshirt Contest Picture that meets the eye.
1. The Picture

**A/N: This is a fanfic I did for SeSa. Please comment and rate :D **

**

* * *

**

The Howling Cat Bar wasn't unusually crowed for this time of year. College spring breakers flooded by the dozen to Panama city for the 3 B's; beach, booze and babes plus the famous Wet T-shirt contest. No, it was a normal spring break at Panama City, the only difference was that in the middle of the bar were a bunch of guys in their late twenties huddled around pouring pitchers of beer into a funnel; hooting and howling.

In the middle of the crowd, sitting on a chair, tube in his mouth and chugging the beer his buddies were pouring down the funnel was none other than Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Chugging the last of the beer Tony took out the tube, threw his hands up in the air and shouted "Spring Break!" The boys cheered as Tony stumbled off the chair, a silly smile plastered on his face. He stumbled across the bar room, pushing past people until he almost ran into the wall, stopping himself only with his hands. "See I'm acting mature and not making a fool of myself like Kate thought I would," he slurred as he regained his posture, looking up at the wall.

As soon as he saw the pictures on the wall, his smile was replaced with a goofy grin, "Wet T-Shirt Hall of Fame", he mumbled as he skimmed the pictures of the beautiful women until one in particular caught his eye. "Kate?" In the picture before him was his partner Kate Todd, standing in the middle of a group of boys, her white t shirt soaking wet and a flirtatious smile on her face. Squinting his eyes he studied the picture, something seemed vaguely familiar about this picture but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Tony looked beneath the picture to were a plaque with the date was engraved and plastered onto the wall.

Suddenly pictures flashed through his head once he saw the date. Spring Break 1994. Wet T-shirt contest. A sexy brunette all soaked with water. Him making his way over to her. She winked at him, he flirted. A shaggy hotel room, the lights dimmed as they made their way to the bed, their lips never leaving each other. Her hands through his hair, his hands lifting the shirt over her head. Her hands clawing at his button up shirt until it was lying on a heap on the floor. Bodies pressed together, hot sweaty skin sticking to the sheets. Their breathes labored and heavy. The sweet smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air. Their hands exploring each others bodies while their tongues explored each others mouths. She screamed his name and he moaned hers. Katie...or was Caitlin.

DiNozzo snapped out of his day dream when he remembered why the picture had looked so damn familiar. It was the spring break of 1994, he had been drinking with his buddies when he saw the gorgeous woman across the room. They had clicked right away, and she had made that spring break the best spring break he ever had. They were in love, he knew it and she knew it. Words didn't need to be said as they spent the whole week together. When Spring Break ended they both parted promising to write to each other and call as much as possible and as soon as they both graduated they were going to move in together. They kept in touch for years but suddenly the letters came further and further apart until they stopped all together. Tony could still see the letters in his mind, how she signed them with a heart and her initials; C.T. C.T, Caitlin Todd, Katie...Kate.

Realization hit Tony, and it hit him hard. Its not everyday that you find out that the love that got away is now your partner at work. The world around him spun and not because of the alcohol, though that did have something to do with it, he wondered if she knew, if she remembered him. Quickly he grabbed her picture off the wall and pocketed it before he called out to his buddies and staggered out the door. He needed to get back into his hotel room and figure out what he was going to do next.


	2. Drunken Phone Call

How he got back to his room was all a blur. His mind was racing, his stomach weak and his legs all wobbly, how the hell did he not know?! Digging into the front pocket of his dark denim jeans Tony felt around for the key to his motel room. Feeling something cool and hard in his hand he grabbed it out and shoved the small metal key into the lock, fumbling it around until he heard the click of the lock opening. He pushed through the door, slamming it behind him, making his way to the motel bed, thoughts of Kate spinning around his head. He had to tell her...right?

Weak in his knees, fell onto the old crappy motel bed, not bothering to even take off his shoes. He stared at the ceiling fan for quite a while trying to get rid of the drunken haze that he was currently in. A few minutes later he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at the keypad, he knew he shouldn't but some how his fingers had a mind of their own and before he knew it he was calling Kate. Tony glanced at the clock, seeing the red numbers glowing 2:30 AM, suddenly he realized just how stupid this idea really was. He was right about to hang up the phone when he hear the ringing stop and a groggy and half asleep Kate answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"He-ey Katie pie...it's Tooooonnnyyy" What was getting into him? When he arrived at his hotel room, you could barely tell that he was drunker then a sailor but now, when talking to Kate, it was crystal clear.

"_Tony? Are you okay? You in any sort of trouble?" _

"No way Katie. I'm being a good boy, nothing to worry about."

"_Then why are you calling me?!"_

"Cause I want you to come down here"

"_No Tony. It's 2:30 in the morning. I have plans tomorrow."_

"Please Caitlin. I....I need to tell you something"

"_Tony you can tell me when you are sober and back up here at work"_

"Because I can't tell you at work. I need to tell you now"

"_Ton-"_

"Come on. Just come down. I'll pay you back for your flight"

"_That's not the point Tony"_

"Just trust me C.T."

There were a few moments of silence on both ends. Tony was holding his breathe hoping that she hadn't just hung up on him and Kate was trying to slow her heart beat down. That was a nickname that only one person had used in her life time.

"_Why are you calling me that?"_

"Come down and find out"

"_Eh.........alright Tony. I will come down. I'll take the next flight out and be there in the morning."_

"Great I'm at the Flamingo Motel, right down the street from the Howling Cats Bar, room 323"

"_Okay Tony. And you better had not been drunk when I arrive"_

" You got it Katie. See you soon"

Tony hung up his phone and threw it on the night stand. His heart was pumping, he could not believe that he had just done that and she had actually agreed to his wild idea. He was thinking about the phone conversation over and over again and soon his eyelids got heavy and he drifted into a drunken slumber.


	3. Remembering

Kate's Story

Her mind was racing, furious but also with a slight hint of curiosity. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Calling her in the middle of the night, waking her up, and begging her to take a flight down to Panama so that he could tell her something. What was so important and top secret that he couldn't tell her over the phone? Climbing out of bed, Kate made her way to her small closet to retrieve her carry on bag, should wasn't planning on bring much anyways.

Forty-five minutes later Kate was at the D.C airport with her small carry on bag waiting on standby for the next plane leaving for Panama City. She had high hopes that she wouldn't get on this plane and would get more time to mentally prepare herself for what was in store when she saw DiNozzo but luck was not on her side today.

"Todd, Caitlin." Her name was called over the loud speaker, indicating that she had just gotten a seat on the plane leaving in 10 minutes. Yawning, Kate slowly made her way onto the plane, claiming her window seat next to a young girl who seemed to be in her early twenties furiously writing what looked to be a letter.

"Excuse me." Kate said softly as the girl stopped what she was doing and let Kate through to her seat. She had just laid her head against the window and her eyes were about to close when the girl began talking.

"I'm writing a letter to my boyfriend, he's in the Air Force. Have you ever written a letter to someone you ever cared about?"

"Um......sure. I used to write my parents all the time back in college." Kate said not really getting where this was going.

"No. I mean like a guy that you really liked but life took you two different ways......." The girl paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say next. "I am not making any sense am I?"

"No, no you are......I get where you are going. And to answer your yes. Yes I have. I met this guy on Spring Break when I was in college and we fell in love. But when spring break ended we had to go on with our lives. We tried to write each other but eventually those letters grew scarce...." Kate drifted off in her own little world. She didn't here the girl rambling on and on and soon the girl stopped talking and continued writing.

Kate hadn't thought about him for a very long time, she closed her eyes and soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The only thing running through her head was the closing to his letters. _Love, your Italian hunk – Tony._

Kate awoke with a jump, just as the plane was hitting the runway. Looking around slightly confused she looked out the window and saw the sunlight streaming through the early morning clouds. Blinking a few time, Kate redid her pony tail and then sat up straight, all visions and memories of her Spring Break love, long forgotten. Today would be a long day, dealing with Tony was never a highlight of her day, or so she convinced herself to believe. Truth was, in a childish immature sort of way, Tony was charming, funny and quite the hottie but she would never admit that to anyone.


	4. Rule Number Twelve

Kate's travels were painless but left a small dent in her account, a dent that she would make sure DiNozzo filled. She was now lugging up her small bag up two flights of stairs because the Flamingo hotel was either too old to have an elevator or didn't believe in them, either way Kate was climbing stairs. It didn't take too long before she was standing in front of Tony's room, face flushed from up climbing the stairs, hair a mess from sleeping on the plane and circles under her eyes from not enough sleep. Covering a yawn, Kate reached out with her empty hand and knocked once on the door, hoping beyond hope that Tony was sobered up by now.

Tony heard a faint knock on the door and slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and the light from his lamp, which he had forgotten to turn off, burned his eyes. He reached over to turn the lamp off when he noticed a picture lying face down on the night stand. He flipped over the photo and was greeted by a young Kate's smiling face. Suddenly their was another knock on the door, this time louder. "Coming" he said as he stumbled out of bed, still clutching the picture in his hand.

Tony took the chain off the door and opened it, not expecting to see Kate standing their with a small bag and her hair all messed up. He had to admit that she looked pretty damn hot even if she was all groggy and messy from the plane ride. "Hey, Kate" he said casually, while trying to figure out why she was here. Had he called her last night in his drunken state?

"Hey Tony." Kate shifted her wait a little to grip her bag better and then looked at Tony, his eyes were puffy and his hear was all messed up, it looked like he hadn't gotten much either. "Um...so what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Tony looked confused for maybe half a second, "Um.......I..well...you see..." he looked down and saw the picture clutched in his hand. "I need to talk to you about this" He held the picture out so that Kate could see it.

Anger rose again inside Kate as she watched Tony struggle to recall why he had asked her to come down here, she knew that he was to drunk to think clearly and probably wanted to tell her something completely stupid in the first place. She was about to yell at him when he held a picture out in front of him. Taking one look at that picture she immediately knew where this was going. "Tony.....its not what you think. That was long ago, I was a child. You don't need to bring that to work or post it on a zillion different sights. I'm embarrassed enough as it is about that picture and that stupid contest. Just hand me the photo and forget you ever saw it."

"No Kate, its not about what you are doing in this picture. Its about what happened after this picture was taken." Tony took a breath and then reached out to grab Kate's bag. "Let me get your bag and come inside so that we can talk in a more comfortable setting"

Kate was taken aback, nobody who she was still in touch with today knew about what happened after the contest let alone the contest itself. "Tony, how the hell do you know what happened. You weren't even there." Despite her annoyance, Kate let him take her bag and she walked into the room and sat down on the end of the bed, since it looked like the only place that was not covered with DiNozzo clothes.

"Actually Kate," Tony said as he set down her bag, closed the door and pulled the desk chair closer to her, "I was there."

"What are you talking about. I didn't know you back then and you didn't know me."

"We did Katie and we were pen pals for quite some time. My letters were signed Your Italian Hunk and yours were signed..."

"C.T" Kate finished his sentence in a small quite voice. She had a feeling all along that it was him but she just couldn't bear to think that the immature, annoying coworker of hers could also be the same man that she fell in love with oh so many years ago. She looked down at her hands, realizing why Tony had wanted her to come in the first place. "Oh Tony. That was so long ago. You know that we were totally different people and that we have changed so much now." She looked up at him hoping that she was letting him down nicely.

"Katie, I know that we have changed and that we have grown apart but I still feel drawn to you. Why do you think I go through your garbage, purse, phone records and emails.."

"You go through my emails!?"

"That's not the point. The point is that I did those things because I wanted you and I wanted you to want me too"

"Are you still drunk DiNozzo? Cause what I am hearing right now is that you invade my privacy because you like me and even tough you didn't know I was C.T until last night, you still felt connected to me?" Kate ran her hands through her hair trying to unscramble her feelings, she did feel that spark when they were near each other and the whole team knew that their fighting was nothing more than shameless flirting.

Puppy dog eyes and all Tony began to speak again, this time using a soft low voice, a voice that could charm a snake, " Kate. I am not asking for us to pick up where we left off because I know that we can't. Too much time has passed, but I am asking for a second chance. A chance to relight the flame and maybe just maybe work back to where we were."

Kate was speechless, her heart was pounding and her face was flushed. The Tony that everyone saw everyday was immature, childish, raunchy and a pervert but the Tony that she knew way back then and the Tony she saw now was sensitive, caring and meaningful. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her to get the hell out of the room, Kate spoke "The second that you break my heart DiNozzo, I will show everyone in the lab the letters you sent me."

"I would never hurt you C.T." Tony said as he leaned in and grabbed Kate's waist, just as their lips were about to meet, Kate spoke. "Um Tony...what about rule number twelve?"

With a smug smile Tony replied, "Gibbs doesn't need to find out." And with that he pulled her into to a kiss filled with passion and the hunger of separation.


	5. A careless mistake

Tony's hotel room looked like a tornado had just swept through it. Chairs were knocked over, clothes were thrown all over the place sheets were half on the bed and half on the floor. Tony and Kate were in the middle of the bed, tangled in the sheets. Tony was lying on his back, a goofy grin spread across his face and his eyes were half closed and in a dream like state. Kate was lying next to him, her head on his chest, her eyes staring out into space.

The only thing in the room that had been untouched by this sexual tornado were the two, government issued cell phones that lay on the night stand side by side.

The room was quiet. The air was heavy and moist. The only sound that could be heard were the slow and steady breaths of Tony DiNozzo and and Kate. The silence was soon interrupted by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Kate, a bit annoyed that her silence has been interrupted reached over to the night stand and grabbed the ringing phone. Looking at the ID Kate let out a sigh and picked it up. Tony, being half asleep, made a small grunt of annoyance and flipped over to his side while Kate answered the phone.

"Todd." Kate said trying to sound as awake as she possibly could.

"Kate?" came a rather confused voice from the other end of the phone.

"Of course it is me Gibbs. You called my phone."

"Actually I called DiNozzo Kate."

Kate's voice caught in the back of her throat. _Shit!_ She thought as she quickly put her hand over the speaker of the phone. Kate turned to Tony, who was now rolled over on his sided and snoring slightly, she nudged him with her free hand to wake him up.

DiNozzo flipped over on his back again and was about to address Kate when her hand clamped over his mouth. He looked at her in confusion she just tilted her head towards the phone and mouthed, Gibbs. Fear entered Tony's eyes as he sat up, let out a yawn and quickly grabbed a hold of his cell phone.

"Hi Boss."

"DiNozzo, why did Kate answer your phone?"

"She thought it was hers."

"And why would she think that?"

"Because our phones were right next to each other."

"Any why was her phone near yours?"

"Well...."

"DiNozzo....what is rule number twelve?"

"Never date a co worker.." Tony repeated causing Kate to blush and rise from the bed. She gathered her clothes and then pointed to the bathroom door. Tony nodded his head.

"Do I need to remind you of rule twelve?"

"No si- boss."

"Good, because I would hate to loose two of my best men."

Tony was silent, the fear of losing his job made him loose his voice.

"Now DiNozzo. Tell Kate there is a dead marine and you two get down your butts here ASAP."

"Yes Boss."

"And Tony. Don't let Kate mix up your phones ever again."

"Got it Boss."


	6. Plane Trouble

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this next chapter. Life...to say the least.....has been a bit, hard to handle these past few weeks. But alas here I am, with two new chapters this week and another on the way. Thank y'all for your reviews, they have helped me so much continue this story, even when I felt like it was a hopeless case. **

**Once again, I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, I only borrow them, mess with their love lives and then return them to their rightful owners in one piece (more or less ;) ).**

**

* * *

**

The flight back to D.C was giving Tony and Kate some trouble to book. It seemed that college spring break ended tomorrow and everyone was leaving Tony and Kate with one major headache. They needed a flight out and they needed one out now if they didn't want Gibbs to fire them even before they landed on D.C soil.

"Just give it up Tony. No airline is going to have seat open for us before tomorrow." Kate said as she paced around the perimeter of the small motel room.

"You don't know that Kate, just give me a few more minutes." Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed with a telephone book open in his lap. He flipped the page and found the number for the second largest airport in Panama. A look of triumph crossed his face as he quickly dialed the number and motioned Kate to stop pacing and be quiet.

After a few rings a perky employee picked up the phone. "Hello my name is Anthony DiNozzo and I was wondering if you had any seats available on any airline to Washington D.C………….Two Seats……I see…..Well my partner and I are NCIS agents and we really need to get to D.C for an investigation today…..NCIS! Naval Criminal Investigative Services……" Tony sighed; he was tired of explaining what NCIS meant to those unfamiliar with legal services. Kate thought this was rather funny and let out a small giggle, only to receive an evil glare from Tony. "Oh okay…..I guess that will have to do. Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd……Yes……..Thanks a lot…..Yeah, you too."

Tony closed his cell and placed it on the nightstand then turned to face Kate. "Okay, so do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Give me the good," Kate said with a sigh as she perched at the edge of the small table.

"They got us on a flight today" Tony said, the added with a goofy grin, "You can thank me later."

"Tony, that's great. Maybe we won't get fired after all…..wait what's that bad news?"

"Our flight doesn't leave until ten tonight."

"Uhggggggg……." Kate moaned as she threw herself down on the bed, "Gibbs is so going to kill us."

"No he'll kill me," Tony said flopping next to her on the bed and tenderly kissing her cheek, "he'll probably just have you work with McGeek." He kissed her again this time planting a warm kiss square on her lips.

Kate melted into the kiss, the tension in her shoulder released and she could feel her worried drift away. Tony didn't break the kiss; instead he shifted his weight so that he was now practically over Kate. He deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her bottom lip. She let out a small sigh of pleasure as he lips parted, but Tony had another idea. Leaving her lips he traveled down her neck planting soft kisses along the way. Kate's eyes were closed as she focused on all the sports Tony touched. Her fear slipping away until it was almost gone……Almost. Just as Tony had made his way back up to her lips again, Kate shot up, her elbow hitting him square in his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"W…..what's the matter?" Tony asked gasping.

Without answering Kate was off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "Katie?" Tony called, getting up off the bed and following her to the bathroom but stopped right outside the door, not wanting to invade her personal space. Tony was just about to speak again when Kate returned to view, cell phone in hand.

She put her hand up to his lips, "Hush Tony. You worry way too much. I just need to make a quick call before I get too distracted."

"To who?" came Tony's muffled question; he wanted to know who was so damn important that she had to talk to them now.

"Gibbs. We need to tell him about our whole flight thing so he doesn't get all pissed……well anymore then he already is." Kate stated matter of factly, as she removed her hand and walked over to the motel room door. "I'll be right back…..my Italian hunk." She gave him a small wink as she walked out into the hot Panama sun.

* * *

**(Flash Forward. Present)**

"_Where are they?" Gibbs practically shouted as he entered the bullpen. McGee and Abby were huddled around McGee's computer trying to look busy. _

"_McGee!"_

"_Yes boss?"_

"_Where are Ziva and Tony?"_

"_Don't know boss. They should be here soon."_

_Tony and Ziva were already 30 minutes late for their shift, something that rarely happened but when it did Gibbs was fuming. _

"_I'll give them another 30 minutes before I start making house calls," Gibbs said as he stormed out of the bullpen and up the stairs to MTAC._

"_Did you check –" _

"_Quite Tim," Abby said placing a firm hand on McGee's shoulder, "Let's just hope Tony and Ziva get here before their 30 minutes are up."_

* * *

A few minutes later Kate returned with a small smile on her face. Tony was sitting perched on the foot of the bed, tapping his foot rather in nervously. "Well….?" He asked jumping off the bed as soon as Kate walked through the door.

"Well what?" Kate asked innocently.

"What did he say?"

"What did who say?" She was teasing him now.

"GIBBS!" Tony yelled, frustrated

"No need to shout at me Anthony," Kate laughed and kissed his cheek. "He told me to have fun and to be careful."

"He told you to have fun?" Tony asked, still not believing this.

"Yep."

"Well, you know what that means right?"

"What?"

"We get to have fun in the sun."

"I'll go change. And when I get out, you had better be ready to hit the beach."

"Hey Katie?"

"Yeah"

"Careful about what?" Tony asked cocking his head to the side and looking at Kate with a quizzical look.

Kate raised her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips, as she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Surprise :D Had to add a little twist in their. Hope y'all liked it and that I didn't completely ruin this story for you. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. A Flight Back to Reality

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit short but its a filler chapter. One that ties Panama into D.C. So bear with the shortness of the chapter. The next chapter will be longer (Scouts Honor!)**

* * *

As 10 o'clock came, Tony and Kate were already settled in their coach class seats near the back of the plane. Kate was leaning against the window, her eyes half closed as she stared out into the dark night sky. Tony, having the aisle seat, rested his head against the back of his seat staring up at the ceiling.

Both seemed to be in a daze from the day's activities and realizations. The reality and weight of their actions hadn't really hit them until the plane took off. Now their row was filled with the awkward silence as they were forced to think of the future. They were halfway through the flight when Kate decided to break the silence.

"Tony….what did today mean to you?"

"What?" Tony was a bit confused; his brain was having trouble snapping out of the sheepish daze that he was just in.

"Was today just a fling brought on by a memory of long ago……..or was it something more?" Kate was speaking slowly now, choosing her words carefully.

"Katie….." Tony's voice was softer now, almost pleading.

"No Tony, I mean it. I want to know if I just risked my career for a good time…or the real thing." Her voice was tougher now, straight forward.

"Caitlin," Tony began, grabbing her hand, "I might seem like the guy who has one night stands. And well, you might be right. But I would never…never….risk my whole career for just a good time."

"Neither would I." She squeezed his hand and shifted in her seat so that she could put her head on his shoulder. Tony shifted towards Kate and placed his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him; where she stayed for the remainder of the flight.


	8. Prepare for Landing

A/N: Sorry this update has taking FOREVER to publish but I have been swamped with school, friends, life and horseback riding. But it is up now and I have two more chapters written up and they should be published by tomorrow evening...that is if I get the two papers I have to write out first. Anyways, here it is...enjoy :D

* * *

"Flight attendants please prepare for landing." The Captain said over the intercom causing Tony to drift out of dreamland. Slowly he opened up is eyes, blinded momentarily by the fluorescent lights.

"Ugh..." he moaned as he shifted around in his seat, causing Kate, who was sleeping soundly on his chest, to shift and bury her face deeper into him.

His sleep dazed mind had completely forgotten the events of the last twenty-four hours which is why he was confused to see his partner cuddling up on his chest. It took a few minutes but just like in the Howling Cat Club images from yesterday drifted into his head. Smiling, Tony looked down at Kate thinking just how lucky he was to have a beautiful woman lying on his chest. Leaning over he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Kate stirred feeling Tony's hot breath on her hair, she smiled into his chest, taking a deep breath of her own. "Mmmmmmmm" she muttered as au du Tony filled her nostrils.

"Morning Katie Pie," Tony softly murmured as he ran a hand through her hair, "have a good nap?"

Slowly Kate shifted her head so that it was no longer on his chest but on his shoulder, causing Tony's arm to snake around her waist and his hand rested on her outer thigh. "Mmmhmm, though I am probably going to need a massage later," she whispered letting her hand fall onto his, her fingers dancing on his much larger ones. "How about you?"

"You made it comfortable," Tony said affectionately. He flipped his hand over and intertwined his hand with hers.

Tony and Kate jerked forward as the plane wheels hit the hard pavement of the runway. The lights in the cabin brightened as the Captain came over the intercom again, "On behalf of the flight crew, we would like to thank you for flying with us this morning. Welcome to Washington D.C. The current time is 4 AM and the air is a bit nippy around 55 degrees."

"Looks like we're here," Kate sighed as she stroked the back of his hand.

"Yeah...too bad."

"Tony, just because we are back doesn't mean any of this -" she held up their hands for emphasis, "has to change. We just still need to be professional at work, thats all." Kate raised their hands and brought them to her lips, softly kissing the back of his hand.

A reassuring smile passed over Tony's face as he let Kate's words sink in. It had been almost twenty-four hours and Kate showed no sign of regret. A cell phone rang somewhere on the plane, causing Tony's mind to make its last transition into reality.

"I should probably call McGee and see if we are still needed in the lab tonight," Tony said as he let go of Kate's hand and started digging in his pocket for his phone. Getting ahold of it, he quickly flipped it open and turned it on.

"Make sure its your phone this time," Kate joked as she turned to face the window, a small fun smile plastered across her face.

A few beeps and cursing that followed caused Kate to turn around and stare back at Tony that was staring down at his phone. "Tony...honey. You okay?" Kate placed a tender hand on his shoulder, her faced masked with genuine concern.

"I just got a text from McGee. Gibbs wants us at the lab ASAP." Closing his phone, Tony shoved it back into his pocket and stared at Kate, letting her face soothe him.

"Well...we did know that we were needed at the lab today. Look on the bright side, at least we slept a bit on the flight."

"I know. I just hoped for a recap of yesterday..." Tony whispered, sliding his right hand up her left thigh.

Kate's breath hitched, "Tony, I don't want to go into work either right now but crime and murder don't take time sleep." She placed her hand on his cheek, cupping it and stroking the faint stubble that has appeared since last night.

"Neither do we." Tony mutter as he tilted his chin downwards.

"Hey...hey...look at me," Kate lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes. " The sooner we solve this case, the sooner we can go home." Kate whispered slyly as brought his face to hers and gave him a soft kiss.


End file.
